I broke your heart, because I love you
by ashencharlie
Summary: An Ollicity fan fiction. Takes place after Ra's Al Ghul offers his position to Oliver, as the Demon's head.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Oliver

Ra's Al Ghul, had stabbed Oliver in the chest. He felt the plunge off the sword and the pain that came with it. Oliver knew his time was up. He had failed in beating Ra's alGhul.

Ra's spouted out "Don't be afraid, my son...death comes to us all"

But Oliver wasn't afraid. He had come to the brink of death to many times to fear it. But this time it was here. This time it was done.

He mind flashed upon his father and his mother. His baby sister, Thea hugging him, with so much warmth and love, and trust.

And then he thought of Felicity. The warm first kiss they shared, before Oliver told her they couldn't be together. It was perfect. It was beautiful. It was love.

He wished he could have one more kiss from her, feel her in his arms one last time. But it was over, he was never going to see her again.

And Ra's then kicked him off the plateau of his defeat, and Oliver fell to his death.

That was 8 months ago...

Oliver didn't die. His will to live was far greater than Ra's will to kill him.

He had gone back home and met the people he loved the most. They relieved and happy to know that Oliver was alive. But one of them had moved on.

Felicity had been pushed away, too much, by Oliver, and his decision to associate with Malcom Merlyn was the final straw.

"I do not want to be a woman you love", she said tearfully.

The words pierced him more painfully than Ra's blade.

...

Now at Nanda Parbat, Oliver faced off against his most dangerous foe, to a battle to the death. There would be no third chances after this. Ra's would see to it.

But this wasn't like before. Malcom has taught him to fight with purpose. And he did. He was fighting to win and to save everyone in starling city. He was fighting to save everyone he loves the most, his sister, his friend, his protege, and the one he loves the most - Felicity!

He fought Ra's in the midst of the league of assassins. As they watched the two warriors fight without fear, without mercy.

...

Felicity struggled with her thoughts about Oliver, and Ray.

Ray Palmer wanted to move away from Starling city. He had a larger vision for the Atom project, and what it could do for humanity. He wanted to move to the Washington, and work closely with the President's administration.

Ray had asked Felicity to join him, as the vice president to Palmer Technologies, and his girlfriend.

But going with him, would be walking away from...Oliver.

Felicity, stood gazing out of her office window. Oliver has said "I love you". As plan as the day light seeped into her office. But she never told him how she felt.

She couldn't stand gazing any longer, she pulled out her phone, and called Diggle.

"Where are you?"

Diggle deep voice answered

"I am at home. It's nice to hear from you. We thought you wouldn't want to contact us again."

"We?", asked Felicity , hesitantly.

"Me..and Roy...and...well... it's nice to hear from you."

Felicity took a deep breath and closed her eyes before asking the next question "where's Oliver"?

There was no response from Diggle for a while...then..

"Nanda Parbat"

Felicity didn't say anything. Oliver had gone back again, she understood the first time, she disagreed the second time, but this time she knew she had lost him for good.

The second time he had left, he came back after 2 weeks. He returned with Malcom Merlyn. She remembers sitting across him, at the arrow cave. They were alone.

"Is it over? Felicity asked quietly.

Oliver looked deep into her eyes. He knew what she was thinking. He knew why she was asking, and he wanted nothing more than to tell her 'yes'. He wanted to lean across the table and kiss her, feel her lips against his. Her scent, that he always found intoxicating. Remove her pontail, and feel a handful of her luscious gold locks. Kick away the table in between them, and hold her in tight embrace, and never let go. Unzip her dress from behind, while he bit down on her neck...her hands on his body...

...But instead he just said "No".

Felicity turned her head downwards, and seemed as if she was looking at a spot on the table. But she was making a decision. She was struggling with it.

"I slept with Ray. He wants to be with me. He wants more in life, and so do I."

Oliver closed his eyes. The thought of Felicity in another man's arms, made him feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. It hurt so much. But he could break down. He had to hold it in. He regained his composure as quickly as he had lost it. He opened his eyes, to see Felicity was still looking at the 'spot' on the table

"I understand.I wish you well and all the happiness in the world". Oliver replied back, coldly.

Felicity raised her head and looked at Oliver. Tears were starting to form, behind those glasses that he loved so much.

"Goodbye, Oliver", with that Felicity Smoak, walked out of the Arrow cave, out of her duties as Arrow's side kick, out of being Oliver's girl and out of Oliver's life.

...

Ra's Ghul's blade moved through the air, expertly. Oliver ducked and blocked, with his swords, as much as he could. Malcom's training had paid of. Oliver was able to hold his own. But for how long?

Oliver did not know, if he would make it through the battle, but he knew what he was fighting for. And he was not going down! He was not going to lose this fight.


	2. Chapter 2: Yes or No

As Felicity recalled the last time she has seen Oliver, she forgot she was holding on to the phone. Not responding to the numerous "Hello's" Diggle kept saying.

"FEELLLLICCCIITTYYY... ARE YOU THERE?" Diggle, had to raise his voice a bit.

"hmm...", it seemed like she had just woken up from a dream.

"Yes, I am here. I'm sorry...I was just..." her voice trailed of..

"Yeah, I know." Diggle, assured her.

"I am leaving Starling, Diggle. Ray has asked me to accompany me him to Washington. He's got big plans with the Atom project, and the company".

Diggle almost replied back immediately.

"That is great. You should go. Be happy. Put everything that happened here behind you and move on."

Felicity seemed confused at the way Diggle was talking. She remembers him coming to talk to her at work, about Oliver and how much it hurt him to see her with Ray Palmer.

"John, what's going on? What is Oliver doing in Nanda Parbat?"

John sighed, and then said very slowly, "When Oliver said you left, he knew you'd never be coming back to us. He asked me and Roy, not to call you or bother you in anyway. When you never called anyone of us, we assumed that's what you wanted".

"He asked us to take care of the city, no matter what happened to him."

Felicity could feel her heart beat against her chest, her hands begin to shake.

Diggle continued to speak.

"Ra's offered Oliver, to take his place as the demon's head, to lead the league of assassins. When Oliver and I went to Nanda Parbat to rescue Malcom, Ra's was impressed by Oliver's bravery and determination. He said he deemed him worthy. Oliver requested some time to spend with his family before he could make a decision. Ra's agreed to a month, and that is why we were allowed to leave - alive"

"So what has Oliver decided? He's going to say, NO right?", Felicity asked very quietly.

"Felicity. just hang up and go to Washington. You got your whole life ahead of you, forget everything that happened in Starling. Forget Oliver"

Felicity closed eyes for the briefest moments, remembered the first time Oliver walked in to her office, the time he lay in the back seat of her car with a bullet wound, the times he rescued her and she stitched up his injuries, the first time he asked her out on a date, the one time he kissed her, the time he said "I Love you".

She didn't know it yet, but tears were beginning to fall from her eyes, "JOHN, WHAT DID HE DECIDE?

John waited a while before answering.

"Oliver, hasn't decided!

"Ra's decided that Oliver will take his place. So if he says NO, Ra's will see it as an insult and challenge him to a fight to the death. Only this time there is a catch, If Oliver doesn't win (if Oliver dies) Ra's will kill everyone he holds dear. His sister, Roy, Me, Lyla, my daughter, Laurel, Lance, and...you! It is considered as penance for saying 'No', and for escaping death once - at the hands of Ra's. But if he beats Ra's, then he will have to face the rest of the league. He has to fight the entire league by himself, and kill them all before he can ever walk out of there alive. Either the chosen one dies, or the entire league dies at his hand. There cannot be any outside interference on this matter. None of us can get involved.

"If Oliver, says 'Yes', then he has to let go of his past and everyone he knows, and start a new life as the demon's head. Should he ever decide to leave, once again the people closest to him will be held accountable, and be targeted by the league of assassins. He can only leave, by choosing someone to take his place, and then dueling that person to the death. It is a service for a lifetime. One which you are relieved of, upon your death, at the hands of the next demon's head."

Felicity couldn't believe her ears. She was finding it difficult to breathe. She would never see her Oliver again. At that precise moment, she knew she was in love with him. It didn't matter how much he has pushed her away, or how angry she was with him for going to Nanda Parbat in the first place. She was in love with Oliver Queen.

She wanted nothing more than to see him. To hold him close, and hear his heart beat, like the many times she did, when they hugged. With that familiar scent of sweat and man. She wanted to feel weak and powerless in his arms, feel him inside her. Kiss her while they came together. Cry into his chest, babble away stories about her favorite fictional characters, play truth or dare, share a big belly burger with him in bed, wake up in the morning cuddled up against her lover - her man - her Oliver.

"Felicity, hang up. Forget Oliver, and move on." Diggle sounded like he was apologizing and pleading at the same time. She could hear labored breathing, and the heavy emotion behind every word. This was hurting him as much as it hurt her.

"Goodbye, John", Felicity finally hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Prey and the lover

Oliver was thrown through the door, leading to the inner chambers of Ras's lair

Oliver's back felt the many prickles of splinter and dented wood. He could feel something broken. He was bleeding from numerous places on his torso. He could swore a few of fingers were broken or sprained at the least. His arms were screaming in agony, from the 30 or more minutes of dueling a sword from an arm that is even more skilled. He knew he didn't have long..

Ra's almost seemed to be enjoying the fight. He could have put the blade through him a few moments ago. But he was not ready to finish this fight. Oliver had improved considerably since the last time they fought. Ra's hadn't engaged in duel like this, since the Japeneese Samurai, who had come close to killing Ra's. But this was different. Ra's was a hunter and the Oliver was his prey. What made a hunt truly worthwhile was the thrill of chase, and Oliver was putting up one hell of fight. Something Ra's had been unable to enjoy for a very long time.

He couldn't help but feel admiration and respect for this young man. Nyssa, had been his pupil all her life, and yet even she lacked the discipline to dedicate her self completely to a cause. He wished Oliver was his son, oh... what a warrior would he have made. A true successor.

Ra's was no fool. The way his blade moved, the blocks and attacks, they were Ra's own moves. No doubt, he learned it from Malcom. And yet Oliver had managed to better Malcom's skill and competence, all in a period of a month! Impressive. But sadly this was a duel to the death. Oliver was going to dying today!

Ra's continued to attack with his full ferocity and force. Oliver managed to deflect with his sword, and quickly jump-rolled across the floor to the corner.

The warriors continued to fight as the assassins began filling into the room, following them, as they kept fighting through the demon's lair.

One of them had tears in her eyes. She stood draped in the customary dark shades of the assassin. Waiting for the inevitable.

...

Felicity softly placed her hand against his ribs

"Felii...ci...ty, have I ever told you I am ticklish?" Oliver asked playfully.

"You are?" Felicity asked quietly, as she pushed up against his scarred body, trying to lie next to him.

"Yes! Just thought you should know", Oliver said with a smile.

Felicity looked at him through her tear strained eyes.

"I am sorry if I hurt..." began Oliver. Felicity put her hands against his lips, and gestured him into silence.

"It's all right, we are together now." Felicity said quietly, as she looked deep into Oliver's blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: 12 hours Ago

**12 hours ago**

"Goodbye, John". Felicity clicked on the end call button, on her phone.

'_Felicity, just hang up. Forget Oliver, and move on'_

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to do.

_'You should go. Be happy, put everything that happened here in Starling behind you...'_

She was an IT girl. She went to college, studied and worked hard. She was the Vice President of Operations at Palmer Technologies.

She didn't understand anything about ninja assassins, and honorable deaths. Demon's head and their 1000 laws of prejudicial insanity. That wasn't her world!

She had a boy friend, who was sweet and kind. Rich and powerful, and extremely handsome. He absolutely adored her. He had asked her to come with him to Washington. But he was asking her to be a part of his life, and pretty soon he would probably ask her to marry him.

She asked herself 'would I throw that all away for Oliver?'...'yes!'

She was surprised at how fast she had answered her own question.

None of those wonderful things would matter, without Oliver.

She had made her decision. She was going after him. She was going to Nanda Parbat. She could get the coordinates from the Arrown cave (from the time Oliver and Diggle went to rescue Malcom Merlyn.)

She walked around her apartment a bit, realizing how stupid her decision is. Her inner logic called her the foulest names she could think of, but she just kept saying "shut up, I love him. Guess this is what people in love do, right? They forget logic and reason and listen to the heart. But the heart can't speak or think on it's own...so that's stupid right there. So the brain tells them to be stupid and irrational...I really should stop that, 1, 2, 3"

She dialed Ray's cell, as the line connected, she could feel herself getting nervous.

Ray's voice sounded happy, but busy, "Hey sweetie, can you give me a few hours? I am in a meeting."

Felicity's 'we need to talk (cause I love someone else)' line quickly turned into... "hey, can I borrow your jet, I need to see a friend."

...

5,000 miles away...

Oliver walked through desert night, towards the 'devil's lair'.

He would reach earlier than the agreed time. But would there be enough time? He could probably rest at one of the old cabins in the village.

Oliver felt the chilly breeze on his face. The serenity seemed to engulf him. In these quiet moments, he couldn't help think of Felicity. A night in the desert would have been one one hell of a course, she would probably tell him he should go for 'less exotic and more habitable', with a very pretty scowl on her face.

Oliver could actually hear her say the words. He smiled to himself for the briefest moments.

And then that smile disappeared. "She's with Ray. She'll be happier with him. She can achieve her career goals, and marriage, and family.

He imagined her with Ray, and their kids. It was painful!

Oliver didn't know if he would make it past the next 24 hours. So maybe this was for the best.

...

Ra's Al Ghul sat down in him chambers, and quietly meditated. He thought to himself, 'it would be time soon'.

_In all my time on earth, I have never fought the same man twice. I stabbed him, and kicked off a cliff. And yet he managed to survive! He is quiet the resourceful one. I must say, I did make__ the right choice. Now the only question that remains is, wi__ll he __say 'yes __or 'no'?_

_Either way he has to duel me. A 'yes' would at least ensure the safety of his people. The duel and it's out come would be only limited to him and me._

_Although,__I doubt that the boy can beat me. It would be a shame to kill him, but that is the way of the world. At least this world._

He thought about his daughter, Nyssa.

_Clearly, it would have been easier to choose Nyssa. Being my blood, my daughter is the heir to the throne. Her transcendence would have been natural. No duel! She would have walked up to my chair, gained my blessings, and impale my heart with my own sword. K__illing __me, before taking my 's no way to earn the title of being 'The Demon's Head'. That certainly wasn't the way I earned it._

_But I have also l__ost faith in her. She can't lead the league. No sense of diplomacy, no intellect, ripe with emotions, hot headed and careless. Falling in love with that girl - an outsider. She did not see Sara for who she was. Her request for vengeance, although I must admit that is how Oliver Queen came to my attention. _

Ra's Al Ghul opened his eyes.

...

**11 hours later.**

Oliver stood in front of the demon's head. Ra's Al Ghul stared down at Oliver Queen, from upon his throne.

The early morning sunrise, was not visible in this part of the lair.

Nyssa stood attentively, next to her father, veiled in her dark shades. He eyes betrayed no emotion.

Oliver was surrounded by most of the assassins. There must have been at least 50 of them.

"Oliver Queen, have you made your decision?"

Oliver stood quietly for a while, fully aware of what was going to happen next.

The weight of his answer seemed to press down upon him.

finally...

"Yes, I have. My answer is 'No'. I reject your offer."

Ra's Al Ghul continued staring down at Oliver. He gracefully exited his throne, and walked down the stairs the led to center of the hall, where Oliver stood.

The demon stood face to face with the arrow. The steely resolve in both their eyes was foreboding the inevitable.

"Gather your weapons,boy. Today, you duel to your death.", Ra's Al Ghull hissed dangerously to Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Afraid Of Dying

Felicity was lying on her front, across Oliver's broad chest. The sheets covered them, as they looked lovingly into each others eyes. The sunlight poured in through the window, on their right. Oliver looked at the many postures on Felicity's bedroom wall. Harry Potter, Lord of the rings, Batman and Robin, The avengers, stared back at him.

Felicity criss-crossed her fingers, and placed her chin on them, as she settled more comfortably on him.

"You know, you have the most prettiest eyes", Felicity said quiet mischievously.

"Oh stop it, I might blush". Oliver responded back with a smile.

"Really, how about when I do this", and she pressed her breasts further into him.

Oliver Queen picked her, by her shoulders, and brought her face closer to his. He kissed her ever so softly, first on her cheek, then on her lips. His hand caressed the small of her back.

Felicity Smoak was then rudely awakened from her slumber. The plane had landed. She was about 50 miles away from Ra's Al Ghul's lair.

The Pilot has warned her that it would be closest spot for landing.

She gave a letter, sealed in an envelope, to the pilot. Please make sure, Mr Ray Palmer get this. And tell him I am sorry.

She picked up her bag and existed the plane.

...

Oliver took off his shirt, as he faced the demon. They were each given a sword. They readied themselves in the center of the chamber. The assassins had moved back, to witness the battle. Regardless of what happened to the Demon, they had their orders - Oliver Queen was not to leave this place, alive!

...

Felicity stared at her data monitor to check the coordinates again. She was supposed to head North. She stood quietly in the town of Nanda Parbat, unsure of her mode of transportation.

Her light brown khaki pants, and half sleeved shirt, and her hat seemed almost alien to the locals in the area. She quickly took off her earrings, her ring and held it over her head.

"Help Me, please"..she shouted

...

Oliver faced off against his most dangerous foe, to a battle to the death. There would be no third chances after this. Ra's would see to it.

But this wasn't like before. Malcom has taught him to fight with purpose. And he did. He was fighting to win and to save everyone in starling city. He was fighting to save everyone he loves the most, his sister, his friend, his protege, and the one he loves the most - Felicity!

He fought Ra's in the midst of the league of assassins. As they watched the two warriors fight without fear, without mercy.

...

Lord knows how, but Felicity was able to barter an old worn on - but working - pick-up truck, from an even older looking man. He took her jewelry instead. He used it for dumping animal manure, when his donkey stable would get 'too full of shit'.

But she didn't care. She didn't mind the smell. Her mind was set on finding Oliver.

She drove through the desert, as fast as she could. She had no idea, what was in store. She didn't know if Oliver was alive or dead. She had never figured her to be the Romeo and Juliet type. It was stupid. Dying along with the person you loved the most! Hand in hand! As if that makes any sense? Maybe that made for romantic tragedic endings, that sounded good on paper. But this was her life! Could she just allow her self to die along with Oliver? Actually die? What was she thinking? Why was she driving to the lair of psycho assassins. Why don't she just turn this vehicle around and get out of here.

THIS IS CRAZY!

...

Oliver was thrown through the door, leading to the inner chambers of Ras's lair

Oliver's back felt the many prickles of splinter and dented wood. He could feel something broken. He was bleeding from numerous places on his torso. He could swore a few of fingers were broken or sprained at the least. His arms were screaming in agony, from the 30 or more minutes of dueling a sword from an arm that is even more skilled. He knew he didn't have long..

Ra's almost seemed to be enjoying the fight. He could have put the blade through him a few moments ago. But he was not ready to finish this fight. Oliver had improved considerably since the last time they fought. Ra's hadn't engaged in duel like this, since the Japeneese Samurai, who had come close to killing Ra's. But this was different. Ra's was a hunter and the Oliver was his prey. What made a hunt truly worthwhile was the thrill of chase, and Oliver was putting up one hell of fight. Something Ra's had been unable to enjoy for a very long time.

He couldn't help but feel admiration and respect for this young man. Nyssa, had been his pupil all her life, and yet even she lacked the discipline to dedicate her self completely to a cause. He wished Oliver was his son, oh... what a warrior would he have made. A true successor.

Ra's was no fool. The way his blade moved, the blocks and attacks, they were Ra's own moves. No doubt, he learned it from Malcom. And yet Oliver had managed to better Malcom's skill and competence, all in a period of a month! Impressive. But sadly this was a duel to the death. Oliver was going to dying today!

Ra's continued to attack with his full ferocity and force. Oliver managed to deflect with his sword, and quickly jump-roll across the floor to the corner.

The warriors continued to fight as the assassins began filling into the room, following them, as they kept fighting through the demon's lair.

One of them had tears in her eyes. She stood draped in the customary dark shades of the assassin. Waiting for the inevitable.

Nyssa waited silently, watching as her father fought Oliver Queen

...

Oliver went for offence, next. Ra's blocked it, but he lost his balance in the process. Oliver quickly responded by moving forward to impale Ra's. But Ra's had been doing this longer, he managed to shift his weight onto his foot, and trip Oliver at the last minute.

Ra's hit the floor on right side, while Oliver fell on his back.

Oliver sprung back up on his knees, only to find the tip of a sword against his neck. Ra's had managed to get back up faster. He stood right in front of Oliver, his sword pointed against his neck.

...

Felicity didn't turn the vehicle around. She couldn't do it. She loved Oliver too much. The arrow had pierced her heart too deeply to just pull it out.

She cried out in sorrow;

"I can't turn around. I am afraid of dying. I don't want to die! But I am more afraid of NOT BEING WITH OLIVER. Knowing where HE IS. I'll beg Ra's to kill me quick. Maybe it won't hurt. A sword through the head, quick and swift, as long as I can be with Oliver when it happens."

The car started slowing down. Weird noises were starting to come from the front.

"NO! NO! NO, YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

The pick came to shaky halt.

Felicity was beside herself, in tears and anger. She kept turning the ignition, willing it to start!

"MOTHERRRRFUCCCKKKEEERR...START! please...just ..start..."

She closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle.

But nothing happened.

She dejectedly got out of the vehicle. She looked back at her data monitor and estimated she was about 4 miles away. She shouldered her bag and started walking.

The heat was unbearable. The air felt dry against her mouth. She took off her glasses, and wiped the sweat of her face.

She looked forward, as far as her eyes could she. A collection of mountains, waited for her in the distance.

She drank some water and kept walking.

Soon she saw the structure of a large building, between the mountains. She ran towards it as fast as she could. The sand made it harder, but she wasn't the one to give up.

As she began to get closer she saw a familiar figure, lying spreadeagled at the entrance. It was Oliver.

She cried out like a mad woman, and collapsed onto the sand floor. Face down, she laid there and cried, unable to go on.


	6. Chapter 6: I Am A Survivor

Ra's attacked with his full ferocity. Oliver managed to deflect it with his sword, and quickly jump-rolled across the floor to the corner.

The warriors continued to fight as the assassins began filling into the room, following them, as they kept fighting through the demon's lair.

One of them had tears in her eyes. She stood draped in the customary dark shades of the assassin. Waiting for the inevitable.

Nyssa waited silently, watching as her father fought Oliver Queen.

...

Oliver went for offence. Ra's blocked it, but he lost his balance in the process. Oliver quickly responded by moving forward to impale Ra's. But Ra's had been doing this longer, he managed to shift his weight onto his foot, and trip Oliver at the last millisecond.

Ra's hit the floor on right side, while Oliver fell on his back.

Oliver sprung back up on his knees, only to find the tip of a sword against his neck. Ra's had managed to get back up faster. He stood right in front of Oliver, his sword pointed at his neck.

The sound of gun fire, that Oliver had been expecting for the last ten minutes, was finally heard. Ra's Al Ghul turned his head in surprise. The brief distraction was all that Oliver needed.

With all the strength he had left, Oliver swung his sword and cut down the demon. The sword entered the flesh, right above the knee cap. The sharp metal tore through the flesh, and cut the leg clean off. The demon cried out in shock, more than in pain, and fell on his back, unable to balance his weight.

Oliver stood up and towered over the demon, with his sword pointed at his chest. He placed his left foot on Ra's right leg, at the ankle. Unable to kick out with his only leg, the enraged demon raised his sword in defiance.

Oliver quickly hit the sword with his, and knocked it out of the demon's hand. The demon was finally defeated.

Nyssa, closed her eyes unable to look at what was happening.

"You looked at me and saw a warrior. But you failed to see who I truly am. I am a survivor." Oliver said quietly to Ra's.

"And I know what you are, a tyrant; commandeering an army to do your bidding, without question or doubt."

Ra's looked confused. Unable to fathom what was going on

Men dressed in black fatigues, carrying automatic weapons entered the demon's lair. They had broken their way through and shot some of the guards. They surrounded the assassins with guns pointed at them; laser beams focused on their chests.

Impossible, he thought to himself. "How could this be happening?"

The blood loss was starting to affect him. The adrenaline could no longer hold off the pain. His vision was beginning to blur.

He looked back at Oliver and yelled in contempt, "I do not fear death. So stab me in the heart, cut my head of, you will not win. My soldiers will come after you and you're family. They will destroy everyone and everything you love."

"No they won't". It was Nyssa.

Nyssa quietly stepped forward and spoke to the assassins.

"Ra's Al Ghul has fallen. Those who choose to remain loyal to him will die today. The rest of you can accept me as the demon; who will cut down her father or anyone else who choose to betray the league. I am the rightful heir, and under my leadership I promise to uphold the honor this league has maintained for the last 6 centuries. Step forward, and stand by me, or kneel down and await your death."

The soldiers who had broken in, kept their guns on the assassins waiting for a fight or an attack.

Except for eight of them, the rest of the assassins stepped forward and quickly stood behind Nyssa.

The former demon, lay on the floor a few feet away. Broken, his tears tricked down the side of his face. He turned away and closed his eyes unable to look at what was happening.

Oliver looked at Ra's Al Ghul and spoke quietly. "I am not going to kill you. I am not a killer. I gave up that part of my life some time ago."

Ra's opened his eyes briefly. Oliver still had his sword pointed at his chest.

"However, I will do what is necessary to make sure you are not a threat to me or to the people I love. In fact, you will no longer be a threat to anyone,"

Ra's waited ominously.

"I took away your ability to stand, and lead your people. Now I am going to take away your ability to wield a sword, and be a threat."

With that Oliver, brought down his sword, with all the force he could muster and chopped away the right arm. It wasn't clean. He swung it again, and finally took it off.

"You have one arm and one leg, enough to be independent and dependent for the rest of your life."

With that Oliver stepped over the body of Ra's Al Ghul. And, slowly, limped away, leaving his nemesis behind.

Nyssa and her men, eliminated the remaining eight who chose death, rather than betrayed Ras'. The were being beheaded, as Oliver walked towards the men in black fatigues. One of them lowered his weapon.

"You're sure they will keep their end of the deal?"

Oliver, was finding it difficult to stand and focus on the person in front of him.

"Yes! I have spoken to Nyssa, she will honor the agreement, provided you don't ever look for them."

The soldier responded back, incredulously. " We're not here for them. You know that! What's happening here is their business."

Oliver nodded in response.

The massacre had finally ended.

Nyssa walked up behind Oliver.

Oliver turned to look at her.

"You and me are done."

Nyssa nodded in response. She couldn't bring herself to say anything to Oliver.

"What's going to happen to your father?"

Nyssa stared at Oliver for a brief moment before answering.

"I will care of him, as long as he is alive. He will resent me, and then beg me to kill him, but I won't. I can't kill my father. I could never bring my self to do it."

Oliver nodded his approval.

"You will give these men what they want, and then we all go our separate ways."

Nyssa nodded her acceptance.

"Goodbye, Nyssa. Hope we never see each other again."

Oliver's body was screaming in exhaustion. His injuries demanded care and attention. He turned around and looked at the soldiers.

"I am going to wait outside. I will see you when you're ready to leave."

With that Oliver gingerly moved towards the entrance. Bodies lay before him, of guards and assassins. No doubt shot by then soldiers as they broke in.

As he neared the exit, he felt dazed by all the sunlight, seeping in through the doors. He stepped across the thresh hold and was temporarily blinded. As his sight began to adjust to his surroundings, he saw a familiar blonde head.

'Felicity?',

Before he could make sense of what was going on, Oliver Queen lost consciousness and fell down on his back.


	7. Chapter 7: What really happened

The heat was unbearable. The air felt dry against her mouth. She took off her glasses, and wiped the sweat of her face.

She looked forward, as far as her eyes could she. A collection of mountains, waited for her in the distance.

She drank some water and kept walking.

Soon she saw the structure of a large building, between the mountains. She ran towards it as fast as she could. The sand made it harder, but she wasn't the one to give up.

As she began to get closer she saw a familiar figure, lying spreadeagled at the entrance. It was Oliver.

She cried out like a mad woman, and collapsed onto the sand floor. Face down, she laid there and cried, unable to go on.

She couldn't accept it. She didn't want to believe it!

She raised her head and looked again. It was Oliver!

Slowly, she pushed her self up and walked towards him. As she got closer, she saw the he was breathing.

She never felt more relieved in her life. She found herself running towards him again, and fell down in her excitement.

The fall knocked the glasses of her face, and skimmed her elbows and hands. She did not care, she pushed herself up again, and ran towards her Oliver.

She fell on her knees as she reached him.

She cupped her hands around his face and called out, "Oliver...I am here. Please open your eyes."

He was bleeding from his torso. She saw the heavy bruising on his face and his chest. The numerous cuts, and the blood.

"Oliver...Please..."

Oliver Queen opened his eyes and saw Felicity kneeling over him. He wondered at first if she was a hallucination. But then he felt her tears fall on him.

"Felicity? Where you're glasses?"

She wanted to kiss him, and never let go. But she was unsure where to touch him. He was hurt all over.

Felicity, placed her hands gently on his sides.

"Oliver, I love you! I love you so very much. I am sorry I didn't say it earlier. I was trying the 'tough love' approach and then I kind was mad at you for wanting to fight some psycho assassin. Because I though you were being stubborn and an ass. Not that you are, although sometime you are. But I love you no matter what, and if fighting this guy is important to you, then I'll support you. I will be with you when it happens. I might be a little scared, but I promise I won't show it on my face. We will do it together. Okay? just as long as we're together. "

Oliver smiled at Felicity.

"I love you too!"

Felicity softly placed her hand against his ribs

"Felii...ci...ty, have I ever told you I am ticklish?" Oliver asked playfully.

"You are?" Felicity asked quietly, as she pushed up against his scarred body, trying to lie next to him.

"Yes! Just thought you should know", Oliver said with a smile.

Felicity looked at him through her tear strained eyes.

"I am sorry if I hurt..." began Oliver. Felicity put her hands against his lips, and gestured him into silence.

"It's all right, we are together now." Felicity said quietly, as she looked deep into Oliver's blue eyes.

...

**5 days later**

**At The Arrow Cave.**

John Diggle was pacing around the room, while Felicity sat at her desk. Glasses askew, she held her folded hands over her face. It looked like she was in prayer.

"You're sure it was Oliver on the phone?" John Diggle, asked after pacing around for the umpteenth time.

Felicity slammed her hands on the table and yelled back emphatically "Yes, it was him. When I said 'I love you' he said 'I know'. If it was a ruse, the person who called could have just said I love you, too or something. No, It was him."

John Diggle stared at Felicity for a while, and then got back to pacing the room again.

Felicity continued staring at Diggle as he walked.

"Look all the time I used to be here, I used to babble about all sorts of thing. From my favourite cartoons, anime to my favorite Star Wars scene. I know he was usually punching things or working out or being all 'GRRR', but I bet he heard some of Han Solo moment was too much of coincidence. It was Oliver who called."

Thea remained silent on other end of the cave. She was staring at the display case that contained the Arrow suit. But in reality she was just waiting for her brother. She was the only one who knew the plan. But it had been 5 days too long.

She had to be strong. Her brother asked her to be.

And then she heard it. The familiar foot steps.

The Arrow had reached his cave.

An emotional Felicity jumped on Oliver and kissed him. Oliver held her in his right arm, as he kissed her back softly.

John and Thea walked up and hugged Oliver as well.

"Don't ever do that again! You hear?, John said threateningly.

Oliver looked at Thea and said quietly "thank you".

Thea smiled back at her brother. "I am just glad you're back"

Oliver quickly dropped his bag and sat down onto Felicity's chair. He took a breath and looked around his surroundings.

Diggle finally, broke the silence. "So, are you going to tell us what happened?"

Oliver remained quiet. He was unsure how to begin.

He looked at Felicity and Diggle.

"I am sorry I kept you guys in the dark. But I did it to protect you. You two have stood by my side through the worst and it was never my intention to hurt any of you. You're my family and I would rather die than put any of you in danger"

He looked at Thea, " I made a promise to Thea that there would be no longer any secrets between us. And so, I had told her what I was planning before leaving."

Diggle snapped "God damn it, Oliver just spit it out."

Oliver pursed his lips and then broke into a smile. "Okay. When John I went to save Malcom, Ra's Al Ghul took me to his chamber and offered me his position. He explained the rules, and then revealed something incredible. The Lazarun Pit - at least that's what he called it."

"Every time we met he spoke to me as if he has been _around for a very very long time." _I was often confused at the way he sounded.

"And then he showed me how. That night in his chamber, he showed me a mysterious pool, behind his 'throne'. He said, this pool can help me live forever! I didn't believe it at first, but then he made a deep cut on the palm of his hands and I saw his blood. He then proceeded to dip his hands in the pool. And when he raised it again, the wound was completely gone. It was as if he had never cut his skin. There was no scarring, or even an imprint of the blade. He said it was one of the many duties of being the Demon's head, to be around long enough to lead or to find a worthy successor to take your place. I was curious to say the least, but living forever was never one of my goals in life. I asked him a month's time to make my decision. He agreed. And then asked him if I could take Malcom home as well. He was hesitant, but then relented."

Diggle and Felicity tried to keep their faces as emotionless as possible, but it's not often you hear about a magical pool that heals wounds. Needless to say, their wide eyed expressions translated exactly what they were thinking - "ARE YOU SERIOUS?'

"When I got back, Amanda Waller had reached out to me. She occasionally kept tabs on our nightly activities, and she had found out about our trip to Nanda Parbat."

She had heard rumors about this mysterious pool, but could never corroborate any of them with proof. She once tried sending a covert team in there, but Ra's security was too tight. They killed all of them before they could get anywhere close to the lair. Which was another problem for Amanda. In spite of all her spy satellites, she could not figure out the security of that place. Which is where she needed my help."

Oliver looked at John. "Ra's had security within a two mile radius in any direction, from the lair. Simply put, you couldn't reach his lair, unless he wanted you to. When went in to rescue Malcom, his spotters spotted us. When they contacted Ra's he asked them not intervene.

"Which was the reason why we made it. Of course, he wanted us to think we had surprised him, so he asked his men to attack once we were at the door, just so that we know how 'difficult' is."

"Ra's wanted me to come there so that he could offer me his place. You see, he tired to kill me, but I didn't die. And I was the first in a very, very long time. Suddenly, he felt his position threatened. And so he challenged me to the ultimate duel to squash any doubts in the minds of his men, and to solidify his position. He knew I didn't have a chance. But he had to make me that offer, that was the only way to get rid of me now."

And then when Amanda came to me, the first piece of the puzzle fell into place."

A silent John Diggle, choose this moment to interrupt. "Okay, Oliver. But why did you decide keep this from us? And if ARGUS was involved, why wasn't Lyla aware of this?"

"Based on my experience with Waller, her biggest strength is his biggest weakness - she likes being in control. From what I understood, even her men were not aware of what the Lazarus Pit can do. She had just ordered them to extract the water from the pool. I'm still not clear on what her exact intentions were with the water, but one can imagine the various possibilities with some one like Amanda. Maybe she wanted it for her own personal army. Maybe she wanted to replicate the properties, either way I deemed it too dangerous to hand something that powerful to her. Her idea of keeping the world safe is _sacrificing the few, for the many. _Something, she has in common with Ra's. The difference is Ra's does not pretend to be a hero. While Amanda get's through the day by following her very misguided sense of self-righteousness."

"And so, I played her. You see Amanda had heard rumors, but I had seen it for real. I could have verified the existence of it to her, but then I would be a liability (along with anyone else I told), as she would want to keep that knowledge all to herself. So when she first told me about the pool of immortality, I called bullshit and asked her what she was really after. That did it. I made it seem like I wasn't aware of it and neither did I believe her. I kept pretending like she had bigger agenda at play."

"But I said I would get her people in, if she helped me. She agreed, and the brings us to the final piece - Nyssa."

Oliver look at Thea this time. "Thea, felt so guilty about Sara's death that she let Nyssa out of the cage that I put her in, and handed her a sword. She asked her to kill her for killing Sara. But Nyssa chose not to, after realizing the circumstances under which it happened. When Thea told me about it, I was beyond angry at her for doing it, but discovered something else. Nyssa is not her father. She is, if nothing else, just and rational in her actions. I set out to meet her, before she left for Nanda Parbat."

"She was heart broken when I told her about her father's decision. And In her time of vulnerability, I saw an opportunity. I leveraged her desire to become the demon's head, by asking her to betray her father. She didn't say anything. We stood at the pier point staring at each other for a long time. I knew a part of her wanted to cut my head off, but another part of her knew that she needed me. She had no desire of killing her father. She said her father often took these factors into consideration, and sometime saw her as 'weak' as a result.

"But because she was unable to commit to anything, I was unsure on how to proceed."

Felicity looked at Oliver "So when I asked you if it was over?"

Oliver looked at her, "I didn't know at the time, Felicity. Nyssa's agreement was vital to the plan. Amanda agreed she would help, only if her men could make it to the Demon's Lair. But without Nyssa that was impossible. Involving any of you at that time, would have been a death sentence. I couldn't allow it."

Felicity remembered that night, how Oliver had lowered his head and then slowly say 'no'. She had walked out on him, when he was trying to keep her safe.

Oliver continued his tale

"Before departing that night, I told Nyssa that I would make it to Nanda Parbat, 12 hours earlier than the intended time of meeting. I said I would meet her at one of the cabins in the village. I did not tell her how she was to betray her father, and she didn't ask!"

"Finally when I did reach Nanda Parbat, she met with me. She told me over the last one month she had been rallying support from the other assassins. Some of them were disgusted by the way Ra's treated them, as 'expendable pieces of hi army'. Whenever he trained he would go as far as killing them as part of his training exercise. They felt he had forgotten the purpose of the League of Assasins - which was to fight evil and defend the defenseless. However Ra's had begun using them for his own purposes. Furthering his power in various parts of the world, spreading fear and panic, accepting billionaires into the league (like Malcom) and teaching them their ways, just so that he acquire wealth and influence."

"Last year, when Nyssa brought a group of assassins here to fight Slade, most of them felt that was the first time they fought for something good in a long time. It was all very political, but now I had Nyssa on my side. We contacted Amanda and shared the details on security, so that ARGUS could take them out, and ensure they made it to the lair. Nyssa would then make sure that her father's supporters would be part of the security for that day."

"Nyssa was unwilling to share the Lazarus Pit with Amanda, as she felt it was rightfully hers. I was worried what Amanda would use it for; and so I agreed with her. Between Nyssa and Amanda, I preferred Nyssa having the Lazarus Pit. At least she will keep it within their 'community'.

"But I didn't see how we could get past Amanda's condition. In spite of me playing dumb, Amanda was still convinced. Nyssa went as far as telling her that there was a pool, and her father often bathed in it. But she said she never known the pool to have any restorative powers. Amanda was not buying it."

" With Amanda's team on the way, I wasn't sure how to avoid them from getting the water. That was until Nyssa revealed Ra's Al Ghul's secret - The water did not have any restorative properties! It was clever ruse by Ra's to mis-lead all from the real source of power. Only Nyssa and Ra's knew the truth. A long time ago, the first demon's head foun stone block, when he was digging for water. He did not know what it was. He cast it aside and dug until he found water. When water began to fill the hole that he had dug, he put his palms inside to feel it and when he raised it, he saw that all the scratches and marks from the digging had mysteriously vanished. He thought at first it was the water, but then he saw the stone block that he had cast aside. It was still in the hole. with water filling up around it. He cut his hand and tested again, with out the stone and saw that the injury remained. From then on wards he portrayed to other assasins that it was the magical properties of the water. To this day, all the assassins believe it to be true."

"Finally with the knowledge of Ra's Al Ghul's secret, we were able to plan appropriately for Amanda Waller's team. They came to Nanda Parbat and took all the water from the pit. But Nyssa had secretly removed the stone beforehand. Amanda of course only know the rumors. She did not know for sure. Her men have no clue as to why the water is important."

"Before Nyssa parted that night, she made me promise that I wouldn't kill Ra's, but ensure that he no longer was a threat. I agreed and I fulfilled my promise."

Oliver finally ended his tale.

Felicity, John and Thea quietly looked at each other unsure of what to say.

"I wasn't sure I would make it. When I was fighting Ra's, I'm pretty sure it was his over confidence and his arrogance that stopped him from killing me earlier. He wanted to show them I could not be his equal in any way. Either way, I wasn't going to allow any of you to get involved in this, and if that makes you mad then so be it."

John looked at Oliver "we were mad. But more than that we were terrified that you were going to die. But I get it, you were trying to keep us safe."

Oliver nodded his head, in gratefulness.

Felicity seemed like she was thinking "What about Amanda? when she test the water she's going to know it's fake. What is she comes after us?"

Oliver turned back to look at Felcity. She had a worried expression on her face, but she looked so cute. "She did and she knows it does not work. But now she thinks the Lazarus pit was never real. It was just a rumor. Amanda does not even know if the pool exists and she does not know the true source of the power. I kept saying it was all bullshit, so I don't think she has a reason to come after me. Either way, Nyssa has the stone now. She and her league of assassins have moved out of Nanda Parbat, and have settled in some secret location. I never asked where, and I frankly don't want to know.

Thea finally broke her silence, "So why did it take so long for you to get back? Felicity said, you guys were given a left by the ARGUS team as they were leaving Nand Parbat. They dropped off Felicity at Starling and said they were taking you to one of their medical facilities."

"They did. I was taken there and cared for. Around the third day Amanda came to see me. She said the water did not work! And asked if I knew something about it. I told her to 'go fuck herself. And that was the end of it. By the fourth day, I was feeling fine enough to travel. But she didn't want to let me go. She wanted to keep there to see if I was telling the truth. But then someone over there reported to her boss. And then the Argus team was asked about their exciting mission to steal some water! She was humiliated. I let it slip to one of the nurses over there about her fascination with the 'pool of immortality'. News got around and I heard she was facing some sort of inquiry. John, I think Lyla may be getting a new boss.

Every one laughed at the final statement.

"The next day I was allowed to leave which was when I called Felicity and told you guys to meet me here."

Felicity walked up to Oliver and put her arms around his neck and looked deep into his blue eyes.

"Is it over?"

Oliver closed his eyes and lowered his head towards her, until his forehead was touching hers.

"Yes!"

"You broke my heart!" Felicity said sternly.

"Yes. But I broke your heart, because I love you.

Felicity kept staring at him.

"Do you want to be the woman I love?"

Felicity spoke into his ear, "Yes. And if we get out of here, I will show just how much."


	8. Chapter 8: You will always be my girl

Felicity and Oliver exited club Verdant, and walked towards her car.

They held their hands as they crossed the road and entered the parking lot.

Felicity clicked the unlock button on her key chain.

As they entered the car, Felicity started feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

She had started breathing faster. She didn't trust herself to look at Oliver

She was a having a deep conversation with herself, in her head.

_'OH MY GOD! I can't believe this is happening. I mean I'm glad, but this is Oliver! The big tough freaking ARROW. Would I be enough? I mean, after all the things he have been through would he want it rough Would I be able to handle it? I wonder how big he is? Wait this is stupid. I can't believe I am thinking about this. This is Oliver. I have know him for three years now. He is sweet and kind (when he is not putting a arrow into someone), he has saved my life, he has killed for me, he chose not to kill Slade - who killed his mom - because I asked him not to. And he loves me, and I love him. So why am I nervous? I am excited, sure, a part of me wants to straddle him, and bite his shirt off. B__ut why am I nervous also! Am I nervous -because am I about to have sex with him for the first time? or is it because I am about to have sex with the man I love? OR is it because it's been a long time coming? WAIT! AM I SWEATING? OH, GOD I'm sweating!'_

Oliver sat next to her on the passenger seat, and proceeded to stare at her. He could see that she was nervous. Her hands were shaking a little as she started her car, and placed her hands on the gear shift.

Oliver, placed his left hand on her right, before she could put the gear into 'drive'.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. He then pushed his lips further into her skin, and then brushed his face against hers.

Felicity ceased her conversation, and closed her eyes. She was living in the moment, with Oliver next to her. She felt the heat from his face, his lips and his soft breathing. She took her hand from the gear, and placed it palm first on Oliver's head. Oliver kissed her neck and bit into it ever so lightly. She turned around and looked at Oliver. Saw the faint bruises of his many battles. She had almost lost him, twice. And now him being there, so close to her, made her realize just lucky she was to have this moment with him.

Oliver kissed her softly on the lips, and said "You'll always be my girl."

...

Felicity opened the door to her home and let Oliver in. Oliver dropped his bag and took off his jacket.

"I am kind of filthy from my travels. Let me just freshen up a bit."

"Sure. Let me show you my bathroom", Felicity said with a teasing smile. "It's inside my bedroom".

They walked into her bedroom. "Wow, this my first time."

Felicity looked at Oliver with a surprised expression.

"My first time, here! In your bedroom. Being here,in your apartment."

"Oh! Of course. Well you should have come here, earlier. John's been here a couple of times. But you just kept ignoring me, didn't you?"

Oliver replied back, half smiling, "No, that's not it. I was worried if I came here I would never want to leave."

Felicity bit down on her lips, as she blushed a little. "how about now?"

Oliver looked around the room. It was cute a little room. Posters of The Walking Dead, Harry Potter, Lord of the Ring, superheroes in costumes adorned one part of the wall. The light purple paint seemed to match well with the rest of Felicity's belongings. Her bed was neatly made and tucked in at all corners. On her shelf was a collection of teddy bears, action figures and other toys.

"Well, the dolls are kinda freaking my out."

"Shut up! I used to play with them as a kid. Now they exist for sentimental reasons. Besides I needed to have something that I can take apart and put it together, before I could experiment with a computer. And some of them aren't dolls! They are action figures. When Superman needed to save a damsel in distress, Barbie served as the perfect damsel!"

Oliver quickly raised his hands in surrender "I reiterate. They are lovely. I love them!"

"Good, and that is the bathroom", she gestured to the door behind her, in the corner."

Oliver gathered his things, and walked towards the door. As he passed Felicity, she slapped his ass. Oliver looked back at her in surprise,

Felicity, seemed embarrassed at her sudden reaction. Apologetically, she held her hands together "Sorry! I just...I've wanted to that for a while now."

Oliver laughed out loud. "Well, I felt that one. It was hot!"

"Alright, get in there. And...wash behind your ears."

Oliver entered the bathroom, and shut the door without locking it.

He took off his shirt and and pants. As he removed his boxer shorts, his erection sprung out seeking the revilement it needed. It had been a while. He was excited and happy. Felicity often had that effect on him. He looked into the mirror, and didn't see the scarred survivor that had returned from Liyan Yu, anymore. It was Oliver! Happy, content and in love.

He stepped into the tub and turned the shower on.

Felicity went to kitchen to get some snacks and sodas. She brought them back in a tray and put in on the table next to the bed.

She took off her heels, and thought she would get more comfortable. She opened her cupboard and took out her shorts and proceeded to take off her skirt. As she unzipped, she heard the shower running in the bathroom. She let he skit fall to the floor and turned back to look at the door.

Oliver was in there taking a shower. Suddenly, she couldn't think of anything else. Her mind conjured up images of a naked Oliver, with water falling across his body. She wanted to see him!

She walked over to her bathroom door, in her white lace panties and her grey top. She put her hand up against the door, and quietly pushed it open.


	9. Chapter 9: Unspoken Love

The water water was falling over his body. Oliver stood facing the shower, scrubbing his head. She saw the freshly stitched up wounds on his torso.

She felt the pain of each of them- the battles he fought, the problems he faced, the risks he accepted, and the life he led. He deserved happiness. He deserved a life.

As the water traced down from his body, she saw it drip down from his chest, to his abdomen, and on to his semi hard penis.

Oliver turned his head to the left, to see Felicity standing at the doorway. She just looked at him, completely naked for the first time. He didn't feel shy, he didn't want to hide. Not from her!

Felicity removed her glasses and threw them onto the table. She undid her ponytail, letting her hair fall over her shoulders.

She walked towards Oliver and, without a word, took the soap from his hands. She turned off the shower and started lathering him up. She started with his neck, his chest and his arms. She soaped up his abs, his penis, his testicles, his butt and his legs.

Oliver closed his eyes and relished the moment, as her hands explored him. Her touch sent waves of excitement throughout his body. He felt himself harden.

She then lathered his face, and then behind the ears.

She turned on the shower and started washing him down. As she reached his erection, she stopped ever so briefly and looked at Oliver. She began to stroke him. He caught her by the elbow and pulled her towards him. His mouth descended on her lips, as the water fell on them. Felicity responded back by biting his lips. She felt the taste of blood, as her tongue moved forward.

Oliver caught her tongue with his, and sucked on it. He slowly pulled her tongue further in, and enjoyed the touch of her lips on his mouth. He had never been more turned on in his life.

Felicity could feel herself getting wet. The inside of her panties were starting to get soaked.

Oliver hands made his way from her shoulder blades, to her back and to her ass. He put his hands inside the panties, and grabbed her cheeks. He felt her wetness. She stroked him harder, while Oliver ripped off her panties from the inside, and shoved his pelvis into her.

She felt him move closer. Moving her hands up against his chest, she pushed away from him breaking the kiss. As she backed away from him, she shook her head with a teasing smile. Slowly, she stripped off her her top and stopped as her back felt the bathroom wall. She stood there seductively, only in her brassiere with her dark patch of pubic hair exposed, and looked at Oliver.

Oliver felt the rush of adrenaline and an intensified form of aggressiveness, when she had stopped; and backed away from him.

An overwhelming sensation of gluttony took over him. He felt powerless, over his lack of control. His desire to have her was far greater.

He let out a deep sigh, as he walked out of the shower and moved towards her. Dripping wet, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"Stop! Stop!" Felicity said breathlessly. She cupped her hands around his face and looked deep into his eyes "I need you to go to bed, lie there and wait for me."

Oliver clenched his jaw as he tried to regain some form of control. His grip against her tiny waist hardened. Felicty closed her eyes and she felt his hands tighten around her.

He pulled her in for a kiss, before letting her go. As he walked out, Felicity removed her bra and got into the shower. She let the water wash away her sweat, and her tears.

...

Oliver slowly got into bed, without drying off, having experienced some of the most erotic moments of his life. He looked towards the bathroom door, not wanting to wait any longer.

He heard her footsteps as she walked out. He caught his breath, as he saw her completely naked with water dripping from her body. She was a vision of beauty and life.

Felicity felt cold but she didn't want to use the towel. She wanted cover to herself in him and feel his warmth.

She climbed on to the bed, on all fours, and crawled up over him. She laid down bare with her face against his face, and placed her arms around his broad shoulders. Oliver's strong arms enclosed her from behind.

She felt safe, she felt warm. She knew now what it meant to be hopelessly in love. She didn't care about the world, she didn't care about tomorrow. All that mattered was being in Oliver's arms. She was exposed, but she felt shameless. She was vulnerable, but she trusted him. She was his to do as he pleased.

Oliver was overwhelmed by what he was feeling right now. To witness her walk towards him like that, to watch her crawl over him. To feel her on top of him. To expose herself so brazenly. He had never felt that level of trust from anyone. She didn't care about the things he had done, or his past. She made him feel stronger and worthy of a life. For the first time, in a long time, he wanted more in life. He wanted Felicity Smoak. He felt blessed that she loved him, the way that she did. She was his blissful happiness.

Felicity Smoak touched the faint bruise marks on Oliver Queen's face. She kissed him softly over his eye lids, his nose, his cheeks and his lips. As she kissed his face, she flinched as her skin brushed against his ruggedness. She pushed her cheek closer, and rubbed it slower.

Oliver fingers slowly glided into her wet hair. Their lips found each other, and shared the deepest kiss they could offer. With his hands in her hair, he held on to her head as they kissed. His hands move downwards and grabbed the her ass cheeks. He squeezed them together as he quietly raised himself and sat up. Lifting her up, he let her straddle him.

Felicity held on to his back as tight as she could, unable to control herself.

Oliver turned her over, and lied on top of her. Fingers enclosed, he pinned her arms to the sides. He laid his face against her succulent breasts. Her pointy nipples were begging to be taken by Oliver's mouth. He licked them softly with his tongue, before enclosing them with his lips.

Felicity moaned out with pleasure, with tears in her eyes.

Using both hands, he held her breasts and squeezed them together. He bit down on her nipples, one at time. Felicity fingers found it's way up to his muscular arms and held on as tight as she could.

Holding onto her breasts. He moved downwards and kissed her waist, circling her navel with his tongue.

Felicity spread her legs, as she pressed against Oliver hands that they lay over her breasts.

Oliver moved downwards and licked her deep. He felt her wetness on his tongue. Her moans became louder.

Felicity couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him to take her, hard.

Oliver Queen thrust his pelvis towards her's. He kept moving in and out, slowly, allowing himself to relish ever inch of her innards. He increased his pace, as he heard her breath faster.

Felicity's was entranced by the feeling of Oliver being insider her. She grabbed the headboard as her moans started getting louder.

Oliver held her around the waist as he increased his pace. Blood was pounding into his head, as he kept thrusting. His own breathing was starting to sound hoarse. He swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. He wanted to hold her closer.

Felicity reached out to his forearms to pull herself up, towards him.

Oliver pulled her up by the waist.

Felicity felt her body being raised. Her hands went behind Oliver's neck, as she clung to him. She crossed her legs behind his back  
and started moving along with him, faster and harder. As they moved, she pulled herself up and embraced him as tight as she could. She was about to come.

Oliver grunted out loud, and his body shuddered, as he came inside her. She came along with him, and they collapsed on to the bed.

Oliver laid across her breast with Felicity's enclosed fingers over his head, holding him close.


	10. Chapter 10: Promises

Oliver was lying on his side, watching Felicity sleep. He had just woken up and saw that it was almost 8:30 pm. They had spent most of their Sunday evening in bed.

As he watched her sleep, he couldn't help feeling scared for her. Yes, he loved her, but what if something happened to her? What if his enemies were to cause her any harm? He lost his mother at the hands of Slade, because of his hatred for Oliver. If something like that were to happen to Felicity, he didn't think he could ever get over it.

Felicity shifted on her side, and the sheet covering her chest gave away.

Oliver looked at her exposed nipples and kissed them softly

"mmmmmm", Felicity moaned sleepily.

She woke up to see Oliver playing with her nipples.

Felicity yawned out, "G-oo-d eee-vvening, Mr Queen."

She continued to stretch out on her bed, and Oliver found himself admiring her; "Christ, you' re beautiful."

Felicity loved that should get that reaction from Oliver. She pulled off the sheet she was under, to give him a full view of herself.

She heard Oliver sighing in surrender, as he leaned over and started kissing her navel.

That's when she noticed the clock on the wall. The time was 8:30 PM.

Felicity sat up and looked at Oliver, "THE WALKING DEAD!"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's a show about the zombie apocalypse, and how this bad ass Sheriff and his group are trying to stay alive."

"Sounds morbid!" said Oliver.

"Oh you have no idea. The show starts at 9 PM. It one of my favorites. And today, I get to watch it with my boyyyyfriendddd!"

Oliver propped up on his arm, and smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just so damn cute."

Felicity gave Oliver a toothy grin, "awww, and you're just so damn pretty. I wish I had those eye lashes. Are those extensions by any chance?"

"No they are not extensions, I got them from my Mom." Oliver said smugly.

Felicity leaned across and blew on Oliver's eye lashes. "I bet Thea's jealous."

Oliver leaned towards her, face to face, with his most serious expression. And growled in his Arrow voice "No, she isn't! She adores my eyes lashes."

Felicity growled back "GRRRHH", and pounced on Oliver with a head lock.

Oliver quickly tapped out, "I give up! I give up."

Felicity didn't leave him "Say, Arrow is the prettiest superhero ever!"

"Arrow is the prettiest superhero ever",

"Say, Arrow has the prettiest eyelashes"

"Arrow has the prettiest eyelashes"

"Say, Arrow will shave around little Ollie"

"Say, what?

"Your Penis, there's just too much hair around it"

"Seriously! You're gonna give me a hard time about that"

"Well, you got a beautiful thing downstairs, and I would like to touch it, bite it, play with, etc from time to time. The hair get's in the way! So it wouldn't hurt to trim."

"I was making a master plan to take out the world's greatest assassin. I didn't really have time to -"

\- blah blah blah, just say it!

"What?"

"Say, Arrow will shave around little Ollie"

"You really want me to say it like that?"

"Yes!"

Smiling, Oliver shook his head in disbelief

"Arrow will shave around little Ollie"

Fleicity giggled out aloud.

"Say, Oliver Queen/Arrow will never leave Felicity, again"

Oliver pulled her hands apart from around his neck.

He put his arms behind her, picked her up and placed her on his lap. A naked Felcity crossed her legs and placed her hands, loving around him.

"I once said I can never be with someone who I really cared about."

"-OLIVER, IF YOU ARE GOING TO PUSH ME AWAY AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!

"No. That's not what I am doing. I was saying that, I never thought I deserved to be happy or be with someone who could make me happy. I am saying that you make me happy and I want that happiness. You make me want more from life. So, I will never leave you, Felicity Smoak. I will always be _your guy_! Besides, how could I ever leave my hero?"

Felicity rubbed her eyes and let out a sniff.

"Hero?

"You came to Nanda Parbat, to find me. You came to the lair of a secret group of assassins, for me! You could have died and yet you still came for me. So, yeah, you're my hero!"

Felicity remained silent for a while and just stroked his back. She then quietly spoke to Oliver.

"Knowing you were there, I couldn't just let you be. In spite of all the macho bullshit reasons for it. I came there hoping to beg for your life, or die along with you. I let you go once and you almost died. You have no idea, what it was like for me. I nearly went crazy. Worried about you, not knowing if you were dead or alive. Diggle telling me to accept that you were gone. It was torture. Then when you came back, you were talking about Malcom training you and going back. I couldn't handle it, Oliver. I didn't want to feel that way again. That's why I walked away from you. I was angry and wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. But when Diggle told me what was going on, I realized I needed you. I didn't care about the risks. It's my life, and if I decide to be with you (however short or long that is) I will do just that. And there is no body who can stop me from doing that."

Oliver kissed Felicity, and wondered how lucky he was to have her in his life.

He put his forehead against her's "

"You know I will always take risks with my life."

"Yes"

"You know, I love you right!"

Felicity nodded and said "yes"

"In that case, will you marry me?

Felicity blinked at Oliver, unsure of what she had just heard.

Oliver quickly continued

"I know I don't have a ring on me right now. But I will. Not that I am forcing you to make a decision. You can choose to make your own decision. Of course, it's your decision, and I am willing to wait however long - wow did I just do that?

Felicity flashed him her gorgeous smile, and hugged him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!... "

"ANDDDD... YES! you just did that. WOW! So that's what I sounds like, huh?"

Oliver looked back at her and said, "No you sound cuter. So, it really is a 'yes'?"

Felicity pinched his cheeks and replied back, "Yes, Oliver, I am yours and your my fiance. Now give me an earth shattering, mouth watering, mind boggling, knee weakening, orgasm inducing - KISS, and seal the deal"

Oliver kissed her with all his heart.

When the finally broke apart for air, Oliver could only manage to say "You're amazing!"

Oliver looked at the clock, "it's almost 9:00 PM. I think I'm ready for my first episode of The Walking Dead."

Oliver carried her out to the living room, and turned on the T.V. They settled down on the couch, in front of the screen.

Felcity decided to educate him on the rules of watching a TV series "Okay so one aspect of watching a TV show, that you quickly need to get accustomed to, is shipping!

"Shipping?"

"Yeah, it like pushing forward this idea of two people coming together, falling in love and being together. On this show, there are two character's the protagonist - Rick Grimes - a bad ass ex-sheriff's deputy! And Michonne, a katanna wielding female warrior. I totally ship them. They just seem so perfect for each other, but they can't seem to get together, and it's driving me nuts. I mean, do you know how crazy it is to sit and watch two people like that flirt with the idea of being together, and then not get together? It's ridiculously frustrating, 'cause deep down you know that once these two people do get together, there's no breaking them up until death do them apart."


	11. Sliding Doors

**_Author's Note: Hi guys! The story "I broke you heart because I love you" ends with this chapter. Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _**

Lying on her bed, Felicity breathed in the scent of fresh flowers in her room. They smelled wonderful.

Oliver stood at her side, and asked, "Do you like them?"

"Hmm, yeah. Tulips are my favorite."

Oliver sat down, on her side, and started stoking her hair "That's what you said, yesterday, about the Roses!"

Felicity scowled at him, "Fine! I like all flowers that smell good. They lift up my spirits! You know, s_ometimes a scent can act as an aphrodisiac._"

Oliver put on his best i-am-thinking-expression, "Wow, can I quote you on that?"

Felicity, "Yes. I came up with that after finding out how to make Oliver Queen go weak in the knees!'"

"Nah, that was all you Felicity."

Oliver bent forward, and kissed her on her head. He then got up and proceeded to walk out of her room.

Felicity tried to follow him, but she wasn't the 25 year-old who had married Oliver Queen. Or the 27 year old who gave birth to twins - a boy and a girl. Or the 49 year-old, who watched her kids graduate college, with their father by her side. Or the 57 year old who carried her first grandchild in her arms, as Oliver took pictures. Or the 70-year old who laid her late husband to rest, after he was struck by a massive coronary attack.

She was 86 years old, and lying in a hospital bed tethered to tubes and wires, for her sustenance. Her kids and grand kids surrounded her bed, and carried on with their teary eyed negotiations with God and other known powerful entities to save Felicity Queen. They felt God owed them for not listening to their prayers, when their grandfather was taken away.

Mama Queen was finding it hard to stay conscious. She could hear her kids, as they prayed for her. She smelled the flowers that was sent by well wishers. But the tumor in her head was slowly devouring her brain functioning. The doctors had said 'not long', but she didn't care. Recently, she had been getting visits from Oliver. It had been so lonely since he had 'gone away'.

Their marriage had not been easy. But they made it work. Oliver's dual life often got in the way of attentive parenting, and being a good husband. But he always did his best, and Felicity always knew that. They faced many dangers together. And they fought to save lives together. Until one day, Oliver did final manage to save his city! And the Arrow was no longer needed. He quietly retired from the vigilante life. And now after all these years, Arrow was remembered as the hero who saved Starling City.

Oliver stood leaning against the sliding glass doors, of her room. Felicity tried getting up again, but her body did not seem to be listening to her.

"Take it easy, and let it happen naturally." Oliver said quietly.

Felicity stopped moving and decided to wait. She turned her head to Oliver. She looked at his wrinkled face, grey hair, his sagging chest and his potbelly. He looked so handsome!

"So how long is it going to take?" Felicity, asked impatiently.

Oliver just laughed in response.

"Seriously, Oliver. This is so frustrating and my head has been aching for a long time."

Oliver voice seemed to be coming from the distance. "It will be quick, I promise. And I will be waiting for you. In the mean time, why don't you say goodbye to our kids. Look at them, poor darlings. Crying and praying for their grandma."

Felicity looked at the Queen clan around her bed.

"You're right. I almost forgot how sad it was to watch someone die. Kind of got used to it, recently. Being the last remaining member of 'team arrow' I had to watch all of you go! Alright, I'll say goodbye - wait! what do I tell them?"

Oliver rolled his eyes at her "Say that you love them, and you will miss them. And not to be sad, 'cause Mama Queen is going to be with Dada Queen."

"Gotcha, thanks Oliver. Love you!"

"I love you too, Felicity!"

Oliver slowly backed out out of her room

"I'll wait outside for you"

Felicity looked at Oliver's smiling face, as he was leaving.

"Alright, I'll be out soon."

...

"Mom?"

Mevilyn Queen leaned across, to check her mother's pulse. She placed two of her fingers against her neck. Silent tears trailed down her face.

As the sounds of sorrow filled the room, Mevilyn quietly gazed at the sliding doors, that lay open.


End file.
